


Keep Going

by myyya_x



Category: Eliott Deumary, Eliott Deumary/Lucas Lallemant, Hurt/Comfort - Fandom, Lucas Lallemant - Fandom, SKAM (France), Sexual Content - Fandom, elu - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyya_x/pseuds/myyya_x
Summary: Written by Hippo 🥰





	Keep Going

Slow moves in the dark light. Rushing hands on skin. That’s how it felt in Lucas’ mind, skin on skin. Lips on lips trying to find their way to the couch without having to part. Also Eliott playing with Lucas’ hair didn’t help. Lucas can feel the carpet under his socks, they are close to the couch. Eliott ran his hands down Lucas’ waist and went back to his hair, as if he couldn’t stop curling them while they were kissing.

 

Lucas had missed him so much, his touch, his lips, his whole being. Suddenly, while Eliott had first reached the couch, Lucas lost balance his feet hurting against the living room’s table. He fell down on the carpet taking Eliott down with him by the hand they were still lacing. Eliott started laughing, and even if Lucas was in pain from both the table and Eliott’s weight, he couldn’t think of anything but  fuck, I missed my laughing Eli .

“Stop laughing we are going to wake them up” Lucas whispered softly in Eliott’s ear as uncomfort their position was. Lucas felt his smile when Eliott answered in a kiss. A soft kiss, different from the anger ones they shared few seconds ago.

“I will help you get up” Eliott parted.

 

When their bodies found the way back to the couch, and not the carpet right beside, there was no need to be fully clothed then. Lucas threw his jacket in the room picturing Eliott in the dark, tasting the air around him with a half-opened mouth ready to be kissed until it hurt. Eliott limited the space between them once he had taken off his sweater, now playing with Lucas’ one. Slowly taking it off as if Lucas was a precious treasure he couldn’t damage. The only sound that came from the living room was their breathing, simultaneous and strong. Eliott on top of Lucas body reached down his lips, attacking them as if they were the only way to lecture Lucas’ feelings. Eliott wanted to feel him, he wanted to share his skin, this soft ass French skin, he craved so much. They were both a mess, one running his hands on the other one’s hair as if he wanted to make him bold, the other one pushing with both hands to get closer and closer. Their body making waves, it wasn’t enough, they needed real skin contact so Eliott parted again to take his t-shirt off while Lucas enjoyed the view from where he was.

 

Suddenly, Eliott catch both Lucas’ hands to rest them over his head where he couldn’t touch him any longer. Slowly the kisses turned into deeper sensations, Eliott going down his neck, leaving marks. With his free hand he pushed up Lucas’ T-shirt touching his skin. Lucas making little noises under the contact of lips on his skin. Moaning at every licking and arching when Eliott got too close to his umbilicus. The hand that Eliott used to push Lucas’ T-shirt away was now on his hips, tearing down his pants, then his boxers. Lucas’ hard on was now exposed, and Eliott wasn’t complaining. He gave a little smile at Lucas before going down back to his shore. He tasted him with pleasure. He tasted him as tourist taste thin slices of French cheese. He was doing good, he could tell by Lucas’ body language, going back and forth, stimulating the sensations a bit more, moaning a bit more. 

 

Eliott’s hand still on Lucas’ hips parted slowly his legs. Liking his balls, he started playing his anus with one finger. Lucas was blow minded by the feelings, his mind slowly vanishing to white thoughts. Eliott was gently preparing him, and Lucas knew that, he was ready to let him in. Actually he wasn’t able to think about what will happen next, too overwhelmed to care about a single thing in the world but his boy, down his legs. Eliott still enjoying his position in this human schema made sure that Lucas was well prepared, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. 

 

Also the sounds coming out of Lucas’ mouth were promising, they were audible animations off their eagerness. The hole got a little less tighter and Eliott started giving two fingers, making Lucas’ breathe a little bit noisier. Lucas was starving, starving because I couldn’t do anything, his hands were tied and Eliott’s body pressed against his didn’t let him make that much moves. But he felt right where he belonged to. Eliott’s fingers going deeper and deeper, his mind went blank, and he hadn’t got the whole package yet.

“Lucas?” Eliott’s voice was soft, as if he was demanding. But he got no oral answers, just a gasps a bit louder than the others, a gasp that meant everything.

 

Eliott went back on Lucas’ lips, tasting him from another place. He looked at him to demand again, he was just so scared to hurt his little hedgehog. Lucas nodded, words weren’t useful in this contest, the only language they shared was the brightness of their eyes in this dark room. So Eliott reached for his pants and took the condom from the back pocket, putting it on without making any noise. The two of them, in trans, was like a spiritual experience. The chemistry was surreal and the air in room was smooth. Eliott placed himself toward Lucas, trying to find a comfortable place to lay and a comfy angle for Lucas not to be hurt. The one towering spat in his hand to lube both his dick and the hole.  

 

And it started slowly, with Eliott making sure Lucas was okay, asking at every millimetre if it felt good. Lucas rolled his eyes from the motherly-Eliott standing in front of him and just talked “Please make it quick”. Eliott who was even more stressed than he was before started really getting into it, realizing that he had not infiltrated even a part of his dick inside. Lucas gasped again, but with pleasure. The pleasure of finally feeling his boyfriend inside of him. The pleasure of them being one, at this right moment Lucas was finally his, pleading for more, and Eliott was finally Lucas’, checking on every movement to make sure this felt right. And it did. And as Lucas was getting comfortable with it, Eliott started getting a bit faster, leaning a bit more in every kiss that came with each back and forth. 

 

They were the same entity, moving as slow waves crashing on dark sand, a mix between powerful, dangerous, and amazingly beautiful. Waves always calmed Eliott, maybe Lucas was his only way to remain calm. Maybe with Lucas he wouldn’t need any more pills, being by his side helping him to heal, slowly but surely. But Eliott wasn’t reassured but this thoughts. On the contrary, he started getting scared of the power Lucas could have on him. And while he was lireally having the power in the situation, he couldn’t help but think he might lose him one day. That more than loosing Lucas, he would also lose is god damn mind once more. 

 

Eliott was getting scared, and Lucas could tell by how the kisses weren’t as deep as they used to. But he didn’t know how to help him, even the chemistry couldn’t break his walls in this intimate moment. It was only when a drop crashed on Lucas’ cheek that he realized: Eliott was crying. And even tho he was crying he didn’t stop because he couldn’t be able to explain Lucas what was happening in his mind, because he didn’t know himself. Eliott was a delicate vase that was slowly breaking. But Lucas got the trigger and placed both hands on Eliott’s cheeks. And while he swiped the tears under his eyes, Lucas uttered the words: “You’re safe here, don’t freak out, Eliott I won’t hurt you and you’re not hurting me, we are both okay.”

Hearing this words, Eliott had already stopped the fucking, crashing his whole body on Lucas and resting his head on his stomach. The only thing that Eliott could do in this moment was lance his fingers with Lucas’. Just to tell him that he was there, at least physically.

“Eliott come back to me, try to think about something simple, put back your raccoon’s mask if that helps.” Lucas talked without really knowing where these words came from.

“What if-“

“Eliott I won’t leave you.” And strangely Lucas knew what Eliott was about to say, as if the walls around Eliott’s mind weren’t that high, or maybe because Lucas was just as insecure and stressed as Eliott was.

They were a mess.

So lucas got up, slowly not to bother Eliott and reached for his backpack he had left there in the afternoon.

“Eliott? I know it’s not that good but would weed help you?” He handed the little plastic bag to Eliott.

Eliott that was still very low, just made a small nod.

 

So Lucas started rolling a joint and covered his boy with blankets before leading him to the balcony. Eliott was hard to get out of the bed (couch in this case) but Lucas was full of good intentions, so he didn’t fight, he just followed him and watched him light the joint before taking a drag. Lucas seemed to hold the pain without making faces or anything, maybe he was more scared for his boyfriend than the health of his ass, which kind of made sense.

At some points, Lucas handed the joint to Eliott without being sure he would take it, but he did. Sitting down on the balcony, facing the night lights of Paris.

“Do you want to talk?” Lucas asked.

“Wait a minute, I need to get a bit high so I can find the words” Eliott’s voice was breaking, but Lucas was happy he made the effort of talking.

It was weird how Lucas knew how to react in front of him, how he knew precisely how much time he needed before taking another step forward.

Lucas in his boxers and Eliott naked under the blankets, both in front of a million inhabitants’ city didn’t seem to embarrass any of them. They were just here spending time together and trying to figure out why they were both so fucked up.

 

“It’s just-“ Eliott kind of stammered, but Lucas felt he was ready to explain himself. “It’s just that the world is so complicated to understand. There are so many questions I don’t have the answer and it scares me. The world, as we call it is a mix between something unmeasurably big and in another way so so small. Like I imagine our cells as parts of other human beings but seen from another scale, and we will never accept that because that would mean that we are a repetition of something bigger and smaller than us but living the exact same things as us. It’s all a matter of scale, like look at our atoms, the have a central part and little particles moving around it, and if we take as reference time, which is the only thing that can reach a scale from another one, we can measure our atoms as solar systems but under another scale. And if that is then we are a construction of galaxies forming others human beings on other scales. But on the other way we are also the solar systems of someone’s galaxy because we are not a unique pattern. And I’m just not ready to accept that we are an infinite number of Eliotts going through the exact same things for our whole lives because we are the fucked up ones in the great balance that keeps stuff together. And again on a matter of scale, how can we really define our self as even dirt, because at some far enough scale, the the other me doesn’t know I’m here, somewhere lost in his galaxies, and others Eliotts don’t get that I am a galaxy. And that makes everything so complicated because I’m so big and small at the same time, but without time and scale, we would just be lost in something that we can’t even describe because it doesn’t really exist in our minds. We can’t get the notion of infinity because we can’t picture a schema going on forever, which means that in the end, even time is not a key to the solvation. There is no solvation and we are only freaking minds that just appeared to question themselves on why they arrived where they are without really knowing where we are in the terms of geography because we can’t, again, picture infinity. So we are infinity, and that means that we are both nothing and everything.” Eliott finally breathed after this explanation, and Lucas could now picture how hard living with his state of mind could be. All these questions based on some unfounded researches and twisting his mind out of sense.

“So you are my infinity” Lucas said, kind of shy in front of these words.

“But at the same time I’m your nothing.” He broke.

“You talked about scale”

“Hum-“

“What if we concentrate on our scale right now?”

“How?”

“Well if all the different Eliotts and Lucas do the same thing with just time as difference, we can concentrate on us two and let them prevent or rephrase what we are living. The notion of infinity is not that complicated if you accept that we are living the same things as many other versions of us.” Lucas explained, without really knowing where these came from.

“So I’m not unique”

“In this scale of time, you are my unique”

Eliott paused, trying to figure out how come his boy just found the right words to calm him down on his absolute fear.

“Why are you so intelligent Lucas?” He turned to him, one last tear falling down to the floor.

“I guess I’m not intelligent, I’m just good at understanding Eliott Demaury in this scale of time”. He smiled.

Eliott smiled too.

“Want some more?” Eliott handed him back the joint.

“What about we share it?” Lucas played a smirk.

So Eliott got up and took the joint in the other way, making sure that ashes wouldn’t fall down his throat.

“Com’here” Eating him with his eyes.

So Lucas took a step forward, and let Eliott blow in both their mouth. When they parted to fully get the drag, some smoke escaped from them, floating in the air like tender clouds.

“It’s freaking cold” Lucas said, finally taking the hint that it’s almost 2 degrees outside.

“I can share the blankets” Eliott invited.

So they both sat on the balcony under the blankets, Lucas between Eliott’s legs making his very best not to otice the hard on Eliott still had under these covers. 

 

Eliott rested his arms around Lucas, protecting him from whatever infinities could try to get him. And Lucas started kissing his arms. At the beginning slowly and softly, but then it got a bit more eager, as if he didn’t have enough of earlier fuckery. Lucas getting tighter and tighter in his boxers turned around to face Eliott and pecked him, just to remember his taste. Eliott’s answer is pretty quick, shoving one of the covers away and pushing Lucas down his throat for a deep, deep kiss. Eagerness was back, so were their bulges.

“Back to the couch?”

“Back to the couch.”

They actually never made it to the couch, starting their affaire a few meters away against the wall. Lucas directly going down Eliott’s hips to take care of what was happening in between. Eliott’s time to gaps and moan. He tasted even better here, Lucas thought. And the fact that his hands were running in his hair softly but with a strong hold didn’t help Lucas to get these dirty thoughts out of his mind. Again he went blank, sucking mechanically for the pleasure of his own boy.

“Eliott. I want you to fuck me again” Lucas pleaded once he was done sucking.

“I have no more condoms I only brought one” Eliott said with a low voice.

“Better this way, I will be able to feel you for real this time.” His voice was saucy.

Eliott didn’t fight and just pictured a wide smile. Bringing Lucas to the window frame. He held Lucas just to put him in the right position, resting on both his hold and the window.

“Right here?” He asked.

“Right here.”

So Eliott threw his boxers away and went back into Lucas. There was no rush to get an orgasm, they just wanted to stay this way, as long as they could bear it. Lucas and Eliott being one person.

And as the night flew in the sky, the only words we could hear were “Keep going”.

THE END


End file.
